The Broken Promise
by lozums1
Summary: When Haley told Nathan she was pregnant, senior year was just ending and he was going to Duke, and had a future in basketball. He left their marraige and their unborn son behind. 5 years later, and he's returning to Tree Hill.
1. The Return

**A/N Hi guys. This is my first ever attempt at writing a fic, so please be nice! **

"JAMIE, HURRY UP!" Haley shouted up the stairs to her 4 year old son, "We've got to get to Uncle Luke's house now."

Just as she finished talking, a young boy bounced down the stairs with a goofy grin on his face.

"Mama, can I wear my cape to Uncle Luke's?!" asked Jamie excitedly.

"Sure you can buddy, just be fast, ok?"

"Ok, Mama!" Jamie squealed as he clambered back up the stairs as quickly as possible.

As Haley watched her son climb up the stairs on his hands and knees, a smile that spread across her face. She looked around the hallway of her home, her eyes set upon the photo of her holding Jamie just after he was born, with a very proud looking Lucas stood next to her bed with Brooke held tightly too him. All she could think was that Nathan should have been in that photo as well.

"Mama, are you alright?" Jamie's small voice broke her out of her thoughts. He had put on the read cape that his Aunt Brooke had made for him for his birthday.

"Yeah I'm fine buddy." She smiled at her little boy, kneeling down to his level. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes Mama." He muttered whilst walking further towards the door to put on his shoes, "Can I watch _Nemo_ tonight at Uncle Luke's?" he asked, bringing a smile back onto his face.

"You'll have to ask Uncle Luke or Aunt Brooke, baby." She said, "Now put your shoes on and put the DVD in your bag, just in case."

Without her realising it, her mouth had formed a slight smile at the thought of Luke and Brooke. They'd finally gotten their act together and started dating in their sophomore year of college. They'd all gone up to New York after their senior year of high school. They'd all gone to NYU, Haley and Lucas gaining scholarships in there chosen subjects, Lucas majoring in English Literature, and Haley in Teaching. Whereas Brooke had entered into a course in fashion with her parents money. Both Luke and Brooke had vowed to help Haley look after James when she told them she was pregnant.

James Lucas Scott. The light in her life. She honestly didn't think she'd be here without him. He was always smiling and chatting away, a habit that he'd picked up from Brooke, and he was the most gorgeous little boy ever in his mother's eyes. He'd inherited his Uncle Luke's hair, and his Fathers bright blue eyes. He'd also inherited their love for basketball.

Jamie's father, where could she start with Nathan Scott? They'd been enemies up until their junior year of high school. That was because she was best friends with Lucas Scott, and had been since they were 6. He was Nathan Scott's half brother. They shared a father, the infamous Dan Scott, that's if you could even call him a father. He'd gotten Karen Roe pregnant in high school, and when he found out, he left for college. 3 months later, Deb Lee was also pregnant, but this time, Dan decided to stick around.

Nathan and Lucas had barely even said 2 words to each other their whole lives. That all changed when Lucas decided to join the Ravens, their high school basketball team. When Lucas took Nathans position in the line up, Nathan decided to get back at him by seducing Haley and then breaking her heart. He didn't plan on falling for her though. But he did, and they were married by the time they were seniors. By then, Nathan and Lucas had put their differences behind them, and become very good friends, and they were well on their way to being brothers.

If they were so happy, then why was she raising her child alone? And why hadn't Luke heard from Nathan in the 5 years since he'd left either? She'd been asking herself these questions a lot recently. Especially now that Nathan had made his dreams come true, by making it into the NBA. He was the 2nd draft pick to the LA Lakers last year, just after he graduated from Duke University. He hadn't renewed his contract with the Lakers for the coming season yet, and nobody knew why. He'd led them, in his rookie season no less, to the NBA title, and yet he was the only player left not to have resigned this year.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Jamie poked her in the leg repeatedly, trying to get her attention. He had his children's basket ball shorts on, that had NYU written in the bottom right hand corner. Brooke had bought them for Jamie when Luke had become the assistant coach of their basket ball team, so that he could wear them to the games. They'd soon become one of his favourite items of clothing, and he wore them as much as possible, almost as much as his cape. The bright red cape in question was covering a faded grey t-shirt. She thanked God that it was the summer, she didn't think shed be able to get Jamie to put a coat on over the top of his favourite outfit.

With his _Finding Nemo_ bag slung over his shoulder, Jamie opened the front door and motioned for his mother to follow. She let out a small laugh at his antics, but stopped immediately when he shot her an "evil" glare over his shoulder. She smiled when he turned around again to carry on walking. Even though he hadn't inherited any of her looks, he certainly had her attitude.

"Come on then Jimmy-Jam; let's go leave you with Uncle Luke for the night so that Aunt Brooke and I can have a nice night out." She said adjusting her hair slightly in the mirror before following Jamie out the door. The put the alarm system on and locked the door behind her before opening the door to her car. She helped Jamie into his car seat and then got into the front.

The home that she and Jamie lived in was also the one that she grew up in. When she'd told her parents about everything with her marriage breaking down and the pregnancy, they'd told her that they'd never sold their old house and that when she returned from New York, she could live there. The only condition was that they could come and visit anytime they wanted.

Haley pulled out of the driveway and started the short journey to Brooke and Luke's house. They'd been back from New York for a year and Luke and Brooke spent 6 months of that living with Haley and Jamie while they looked for a place of their own. When they did move out, Jamie had been so upset because he'd lived with them for as long as he could remember. That was because they'd all shared an apartment whilst attending university. Luke and Brooke now lived about a 5 minute car journey away.

Haley passed Tree Hill High on her journey, she had so many memories in that school, and now she taught English there. Luke was also the head coach of the Ravens at the school, and he wrote in his spare time. She couldn't have done any of this without Luke or Brooke, and for that, she'll always be grateful.

A couple of minutes later she pulled up in front of Luke and Brooke's house, and she noticed an unfamiliar car on the drive. It was a big, SUV type car, and obviously wasn't very cheap. She looked in the back of her car to see Jamie sleeping. She got out of the car, opened the back door and immediately started to unbuckle his child seat. When it was undone, she picked up Jamie and thought to herself: '_He's getting too big for this.' _

She grabbed his bag and walked onto the porch. When she got to the door, she knocked a few times before stepping back. When the door finally opened, her breath caught in her throat.

"Hales?" His voice was almost a whisper, and the expression on his face said that he clearly wasn't expecting it to be her.

"Nathan." She said as coldly as she could muster.


	2. Reasons

**A/N I just want to say thanks to all of the people that have reviewed my story!**

**I didn't think I'd get this many reviews after my first chapter, and I hope you all stick with me :)**

**This chapter's a bit longer than the last one, so please let me know if you think I'm dragging it out too much.**

**Please review when you've finished reading! **

**Lauren x**

_When the door finally opened, her breath caught in her throat._

"_Hales?" His voice was almost a whisper, and the expression on his face said that he clearly wasn't expecting it to be her._

"_Nathan." She said as coldly as she could muster._

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked her, still in shock that he was face to face with the love of his life. He hadn't seen her in 5 years, and boy had she changed. When he had left for Duke, she'd yet to start showing her pregnancy, but now her breasts had become slightly larger, and the rest of her curves had enhanced. Her honey blonde coloured hair the cascaded down her back in natural waves had now been cut to her shoulders and coloured a rich, chocolate brown. She was wearing a white summer dress with a blue pattern on it. It was perfect. It wasn't too conservative nor too revealing, she was just as classy and beautiful as Nathan remembered her to be. But when he looked into her eyes, that used to be so full of love for him, were now filled with resentment and hate, and he knew that he was the cause of that.

"Mama?" The young boy mumbled sleepily. This was enough for Nathan to tear his eyes away from Haley's, and look down at the blonde-headed boy in her arms. As Jamie began to stir, Nathan couldn't help but gasp at the boy's bright blue eyes that were almost an exact copy of his own.

"Mama, who's that?" Jamie asked his mother, his voice still full of sleep.

"It's no one baby."

Haley started to turn around to walk away as she realised that the man who had hurt her the most in her entire life was actually stood before her. But she turned back to Nathan quickly before she left. "Tell Luke and Brooke that I went home, and that to call me please."

Nathan nodded, watching her as she turned around again to walk down the driveway and back to her car. Her car wasn't as nice or expensive as his, but he could tell that she'd made a pretty good live for herself over the last few years. The words she'd spoken earlier cutting through him like a knife. _"It's no one, baby." _And she was right; he didn't deserve to be anyone to her anymore, or to his son. His son. That sounded so good to him, and he was so beautiful. His eyes were like a mirror image of his own. And Haley looked even better than he remembered.

As Haley put Jamie in the back of the car she could feel Nathans eyes burning into the back of her. So without turning back to look at him she got in the front and started to drive off.

_What's he doing here? I thought Lucas and Brooke cut off all ties with him when he left me. The only one who still talked to him was Peyton, but none of us has seen her since she left to go and live in Savannah with Jake. Has Luke been lying to me? No, he wouldn't._ All of these thoughts kept running through Haley's mind as she was driving home. As she glanced into the rear view mirror, she saw that Jamie had already fallen back to sleep.

She pulled up into the driveway of her home and parked the car, but instead of getting out, she just stared straight ahead. The boy that had hurt her the most, but also made her believe in love was back, and she didn't even know why.

She remembered that Jamie was in the back sleeping, so she opened the door quietly and slipped out. She opened the door next to Jamie, unbuckled his child seat, and scooped him up into her arms, remembering his bag as well. Luckily he stayed asleep as she opened the front door to their home, and began to climb the stairs to where the bedrooms were situated. She came to the door with the letters _'JLS' _adorning it. She opened the door slowly and was met by the pale blue walls, and the bed with a basketball duvet cover. She laid Jamie down on the bed as she went into on of his drawers to find some pyjamas for him to wear. When she had his favourite blue _Finding Nemo_ ones, she changed him quickly, disturbing him as little as possible as she then laid him under the covers. Haley kissed him on the forehead before leaving his room, leaving the door slightly ajar, so he wouldn't get scared if he woke up during the night. Haley walked down the hallway, stopping outside her room. She let herself inside, and without bothering to change out of her dress, she pulled back the covers and got underneath. For the first time in 3 years, Haley James Scott cried herself to sleep.

Nathan realised that he'd been standing with his back against the closed front door for about 5 minutes when he heard his brother coming down the stairs.

"You can stay in the guest room until the funeral, but then I want you gone." Lucas said coldly, looking his brother in the eyes, letting him know that he meant it.

"Thanks Luke, I appreciate it."

"I know the only reason you came back is for Dan's funeral, so don't even bother going near Haley or Jamie. That's your son's name, in case you didn't know. James Lucas Scott. Although god knows you don't deserve for him to have your last name." Lucas spat at Nathan, "She's built a life for herself and _her_ son, and she doesn't need you ruining it now." And with that, Lucas turned around to go back upstairs.

"She came round about 5 minutes ago." Nathan said, gaining Luke's attention again. "She said can you call her please."

"Oh, she and Brooke were supposed to be going out, I'll call her in the morning." Lucas said before he carried on climbing the stairs, leaving a very confused Nathan at the bottom.

Seeing Haley with their son just reminded him on everything he'd missed in his life. _He must be what, 4 now? _Nathan asked himself. _Oh god, you idiot. You don't even know how old your own son is! And you didn't even know his name until a few minutes ago! _Nathan berated himself. _How do you not know your own sons name?! _It's not like there was anybody to tell him about his son either. Lucas and Brooke stopped talking to him; Peyton still did occasionally, but never about Haley. Peyton was extremely mad at Nathan when she found out what he'd done, but she knew he'd done what he thought was right. But she still said that didn't excuse what he'd done, so she'd never tell him about Jamie. Even Dan didn't talk to him very often. He didn't keep in touch with Haley either, but he didn't like what Nathan had done, even if he'd done the same 18 years earlier. With Deb and Karen off travelling the world with Karen's daughter, Lily, no one could tell Nathan anything about his son. And now with Dan gone, he had his chance to come back home.

Nathan just shook his head to rid it of all the thoughts, and went up to the guest bedroom. _Lucas is right. She doesn't need me screwing up her life, a__**gain**__._

The next morning, Haley awoke to find Jamie sleeping beside her, snuggled up against her side. She knew she was young when she had Jamie, and if she hadn't had help raising him during college, she probably wouldn't have been able to go at all, and for that, she would always be grateful to Luke and Brooke. But they'd told her that they had cut Nathan out of their lives. Its not like she could be mad at them for talking to him, he was Luke's brother after all. But she was just so confused, _what was he doing there?_

She snapped out of her thoughts when the phone started to ring. She tried to answer it as quickly as possible, as she didn't want to wake Jamie up yet.

"Hello?" she said groggily, holding the phone up to here ear.

"Hey best friend, what happened to you last night?" Brooke's over-excited voice came down the other end of the line.

"Well, let's see. I came to your house as planned, ready to drop Jamie off, and have a lovely night out with my best friends, only to find my husband answers the door. So I freaked out and left. I told him to tell you."

"Oh." was Brooke's response.

"Oh. All you have to say is 'oh'?" Haley said, starting to get frustrated. "Couldn't you have warned me?!"

"I'm sorry. I'll come round to yours to explain what's going on." Brooke tried to reason.

"Ok, but I just don't get why he's back!"

"It's going to be fine, honey." Brooke stated in a soothing tone, "I'll see you in a few minutes." And with those last words, Brooke hung up the phone and started to get dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt, which hugged her curves in all the right places. As soon as she got downstairs, she entered the kitchen to see Luke sitting at the table.

"I'm just going round to Haley's to explain what's going on." Brooke said as she walked further towards him, and she pecked him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry about Dan, babe."

"Its fine, it's not like he was any kind of father to me anyway, I just think I should go to the funeral, you know, because even if he didn't claim me, he was my father."

"Ok then, I'll come with you. When is it again?" Brooke inquired, whilst stealing a slice of toast of Lucas' plate.

"5 days, and Nathan will be leaving after that."

"Ok broody. I have to get going now, she sounded freaked out on the phone." Brooke started. "I mean how am I supposed to tell her that the first time Nathan comes back to Tree Hill isn't to meet his son or to see his wife, but to say goodbye to the 'father' that pushed him so hard that he resorted to drugs?" Brooke asked, referring to the time that Nathan turned to performance enhancers to play basketball at a higher standard.

"I don't know pretty girl, but she's made a life without him over the past 5 years, and she sure as hell doesn't need him now." Lucas stated. He was going to make sure his ass of a brother never hurt his best friend again.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She kissed him on the lips again and walked out the door, making sure to bump into Nathan as he walked past her into the kitchen.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and took the seat opposite Lucas.

"Are you just going to treat me like I don't exist?" Nathan asked of Luke's behaviour towards him.

"Are you just going to pretend not to have a wife and son?" Lucas returned.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that." Nathan muttered under his breath.

"YOU GUESS?!" Lucas stood up with anger, "Jamie is the most amazing kid ever, and you've never even met him." Luke started to rant, "He's so smart, and mature, but he's also sensitive. He's so talented as well. Did you know he plays basketball nearly every day? Or that Haley's teaching him to play the piano?" Lucas carried on. "No, you didn't, and that's because you've thrown away being apart of this amazing child's life, and you can't take it back. He's so much like you in so many ways, and you're never even going to know how."

As Lucas stood up to storm out, Nathan's words stopped him, "I know I've screwed up, ok. But do you actually think I don't regret it?!" Nathan stood up too, he was starting to get angry as well now, "And do you think that I don't think about whether I had a son or a daughter? Or whether they were healthy. What they were called or what they looked like? Because I did ok. Every single day." Nathan slumped back down in his chair.

"Well, that doesn't make up for leaving him and not coming back for 4 years of his life." Luke said bitterly. "And it also doesn't excuse walking out on your wife and leaving her to be a single mother either." He added as he turned back around and walked out of the door.

Nathan looked up at the door that his brother just walked out of, not noticing the tear that had fallen down his face until it hit the table in front of him.

Brooke had just reached the front door of Haley and Jamie's house, and just as she knocked on it, the door flung open to reveal a very smiley Jamie, with a slightly frustrated Haley running around the corner.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" Jamie squealed as he launched himself into her arms.

"Jamie! What did I tell you about answering the door when you don't know who it is?" Haley said to Jamie, who in turn looked confused.

"But it's Aunt Brooke, Mama. I know who she is." Jamie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think what your Mom means is that you didn't know it was me before you opened the door, honey." Brooke said to the little boy who was still situated in her arms. "Why don't you go and play with you new hoop out the back while I have a little talk with your Mommy, ok?"

Jamie nodded eagerly before squirming out of Brookes arms, once she'd placed him on the floor, he quickly ran through the hall and through the door at the back of the kitchen.

"Just make sure you stay in the yard!" Haley called after him. "You, tell me what he's doing back here, now." Haley said, turning her attention back to the brunette beauty that still stood in the open doorway.

Brooke walked further into the hall, closing the door behind her, and swiftly pulled Haley into a hug. "Maybe we should go and sit down first." And without giving Haley any chance to respond, Brooke had already walked past her to sit down in the living room.

"Ok then Davis, out with it." Haley said, starting to get impatient.

"He's back for Dan's funeral."

"Oh. Is Luke alright?" Haley asked, not knowing how the man that had been like a father to her child was feeling.

"He's fine. It's not like he was much of a father to him anyway, but he's going to the funeral out of courtesy I think." Brooke started, "and don't worry, Nathan's going to be leaving straight afterwards anyway, Luke's not letting him stay with us any longer than necessary. It's only going to be like a week."

"Ok." Haley said after taking about 3 minutes to process what Brooke had just told her. Nathan was back in town for a week, and by the sounds of it, he didn't even want to meet his son. Maybe the magazines were right.

Nathan was known as the NBA's bad boy in the media. He was seen out drinking every night in LA after games and left clubs with a different girl on his arm each time. He was living the ultimate playboy lifestyle, and Haley and Jamie wouldn't fit into that.

But Haley was hurt knowing that he hadn't come back to see her, or to meet his son, but to go to the funeral of a man he loathed.

"Ok then, I have to get over to the shop, Millicent called to say it's getting quite busy." Brooke said, looking at her friend with sympathy, "are you still coming over to dinner tonight?"

"Is Nathan going to be there?"

"Oh", Brooke said, "I don't really know."

"It's ok, why don't you and Luke come round here tonight?" Haley inquired, "I know it would take a while to get Jamie ready to come to yours, and we have some food in, so just come here."

"Ok then!" Brooke gave Haley one of her dimply grins before hugging her quickly and walking out the door, "I'll see you tonight, babe!" she called looking back over her shoulder.

As Haley heard the front door shut, she walked to the back of the house, watching her son play the game he loved for a few minutes before saying, "Hey Jimmy-Jam, why don't you go and get your bigger ball, and we'll go down to the rivercourt for a couple of hours?"

"Really Mama?!" Jamie asked excitedly.

Haley smiled at the big grin that formed on his face, and nodded affirmatively.

"Sweet, I'm going to go get my cape too!" Jamie said before he ran inside, down the hall, and started to scramble up the stairs. Haley followed him upstairs, but went into her room to put on a comfortable pair of jeans, and a fading NYU sweatshirt that she'd bought during college.

She went downstairs to wait for Jamie, and smiled when he bounced in wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a matching jersey that was a miniature version of the ones that the Ravens wore to play in, and it had Luke's old jersey number on the front and back. He also had his cape tied around his neck and a basket ball in his small hands.

Haley looked in the mirror quickly, and realising that her hair didn't look too good this morning, she tied it up quickly, happy that her hair had finally grown out enough so she could do that now. She turned back round to Jamie and said "come on then buddy, let's go."

Jamie took a hold of her hand as they walked out the door to start the 5 or 6 minute journey to get there.


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner guys, but I've had exams and a lot of things to do for college, fun!**

**Sorry in advance that this chapter is so short, the next one is going to be longer I promise!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far :)**

**Review when you've read please.**

**Lauren x**

Haley and Jamie walked hand in hand as they made their way down to the rivercourt with Haley smiling as Jamie chatted away about superheroes, and how he can fly like them with his cape on.

As soon as the court was in view, Jamie let go of the grip he had on his mothers hand and ran off, his basket ball safely held under his arm. He ran underneath the hoop and threw the ball up in the air, and it went sailing through the net as it came down. '_He definitely has his father's basketball skills'_ Haley thought to herself as she watched Jamie run around the court as if he was playing against other people.

It seemed as if hours had gone by as Haley sat on the bleachers, watched the most important thing in her life, playing the sport he loved most. Jamie ran around with so much skill, he looked a lot older than his 4 years.

Haley just sat there, content with the book she was now reading as her son had fun.

Nathan still sat in the same position as when Lucas had left 5 minutes earlier. He needed to clear his head, and there was only one place he could go to do that.

Nathan got in his SUV and started to drive to his destination. 10 minutes later, he pulled up to the rivercourt, and a woman sitting on the bleachers caught his eye. He couldn't quite see who it was as he was too far away. He stepped out of his car and slowly approached the court. Before he got there, he realised it was Haley, his Haley. So he stopped walking and watched her reading her book. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered, and Brooke had obviously worn off on her fashion sense, going by what she was wearing last night.

He stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality it was more like a minute. It was then that he heard the unmistakable sound of a basketball bouncing on the hard tarmac, so he moved slightly so he could see where it was coming from. He stood there fixated on the small boy running around and shooting the ball. He was good for his age, and obviously took after him. He may not have had the same hair colour as Nathan, but his face looked just like him when he was younger.

Nathan watched as the young boy, who was obviously worn out, walk over to his mother. When he reached her, he said something and she looked up from the book that she was engrossed in. He watched as Haley pulled the boy onto her lap and hugged him tightly. There was so much love between them, it was obvious to him.

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, so he walked onto the court and over to his wife and child. _'Yeah, like you deserve to call them that you idiot.'_ Nathan thought to himself subconsciously. He carried on walking cautiously towards them, as Haley looked up.

Haley looked up to see Nathan walking towards her and Jamie. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ she thought.

She decided she didn't want him talking to Jamie, so she whispered into his ear, "Hey buddy, why don't you carry on playing for a few more minutes, then we'll go home and watch _Scooby Doo_ ok?" Her eyes locked onto Nathans whilst she said every word.

"Okay Mama." Jamie grinned as he picked up his basketball, and once again ran onto the court, passing the approaching Nathan on the way.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked Nathan coldly.

"I just come here to think." He responded.

"Really, when was the last time you were here?"

Nathan thought for a moment before he answered her question. When was the last time he was here?

"Too long ago." He said after a few seconds of silence.

Haley redirected her eyes to her son, who was once again having fun playing basketball.

"He's really good." Nathan said, trying to start a conversation with his estranged wife.

"That's because he likes to play it, and he does it everyday." Haley said, her eyes never leaving her sons figure, "but you wouldn't know any of that would you?"

"No." Nathan admitted shamefully.

With his last words, Haley got up and started to walk towards her son, but first turning back around to face Nathan. "We've struggled through these last few years without you, and we don't need you know."

Haley turned around again and carried on walking towards Jamie. When she reached him she bent down to his level.

"Can you carry me Mama? I'm really tired." Jamie asked.

"Ok buddy, but I won't be able to do it for much longer, cause you're getting too big!" she said, picking his small frame from the ground.

Nathan watched after them as they left the court and started walking away. His son was amazing. His wife was amazing. He had no idea how he'd spent so many years without them by his side. His life had been so empty when he was at Duke. He thought that by making it to the NBA, some of the void left in his heart would be filled, but it wasn't. He was amazed that by spending 5 minutes with his wife, and watching his son, that he could already feel that whole begin to heal.

Haley kept walking with Jamie asleep in her arms until she reached her house. She gently set him down on the bench outside the front door, as she dug into her pockets looking for her key. When she finally found it, she opened the door and quickly turned the alarm off so it wouldn't wake Jamie. Once she had done that, she scooped the sleeping boy into her arms and made her way upstairs. Instead of putting him in his own room, she carried on walking down the hall, opening her own bedroom door and putting him down on one side of the bed, and she then got in the other side, not bothering to change either Jamie or herself out of their clothes. For some reason, she just wanted to be close to him tonight.

As Nathan returned to Lucas and Brooke's house, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He hit speed dial and waited for it to connect to the other line.

A familiar voice answered the phone. "Hey Nate!" the female voice said, "How're things going down there?"

"Not good, how are you anyway?" Nathan asked.

"I'm good thanks." The female voices answered. "Ok, seriously. What's wrong Nathan?"

"I think you need to come here. I miss you too much anyway."

"You know what. I think I might come." The voice stated.

"Good." Nathan smiled. And it wasn't one of the fake smiles he'd been putting on for years; it was a genuinely happy smile.

"I'll see you in a few days then." The voice said.

"Yeah I can't wait. I'll see you then." Nathan returned as the both hung up.

Things are starting to look up then. Nathan thought to himself as he made his way up stairs and into the guest bedroom. Even though it was early, he pulled back the covers and got into bed. Sleep had over taken his body within minutes.


	4. What Happened Before

**Hi guys :) **

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I've had all my exams and stuff. Not fun. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think of this one as well.**

**I know this isn't the best chapter so far, but please stick with me.**

**Lauren x**

"_You know what. I think I might come." The voice stated._

"_Good." Nathan smiled._

As she walked around the kitchen, making breakfast for her two children, she stopped and looked at them. Really looked at them. _'They look so much like their father'_ she thought to herself whilst a soft smile spread across her face. Her daughter, 7 years old now, and she still had the same brown hair as the day she first saw her. And her son, God, he was the spitting image of her father already, and he was only 2 years old. She loved her family, she really did, but when she really thought about it, she knew something was missing. In a way she always had.

Home.

For the first time in 5 years, Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski was going home. And this time she was bringing back a family.

"_Hello" Nathan answered the phone as soon as it started ringing._

"_Yes Sir" He stated. "A full scholarship, yes sir, tell Coach K I won't let him down" He added with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Thank you" Nathan said just before he hung up._

"_Haley" He shouted, his voice echoing through the small apartment._

"_What?" She asked in a faint voice. She was visibly pale as she emerged from the bathroom._

"_I'm going to Duke"_

"_I'm pregnant" Nathan's face shone with an assortment of emotions. Anger, hurt, confusion. At that point in time, Haley wished that she couldn't read him as well as she could._

"_Its not Brooke, its me" Haley clarified._

"_How long have you known?" He asked, the information he'd just received not quite sinking in._

"_A few weeks"_

"_A few weeks?" He stated in a raised voice. Haley winced at the amount of anger in his voice._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you." She said, watching on as he sighed and started walking towards the island in the middle of the kitchen, she then followed close behind._

"_Can you talk to me? Can you tell me what you're thinking?"_

"_Do you still want to go to Stanford?" He asked._

"_What?" Haley said whilst furrowing her brow, confused at his change of conversation._

"_Stanford, for college?"_

"_Erm, yeah, of course I do…" She was interrupted by Nathans phone ringing. He looked down and saw it was Rachael that was calling. _

"_I have to go." He said, wanting to go and find out what Rachael wanted, but also wanting to get out of there to clear his head._

"_Nathan, Nathan!"_

"_I'm pregnant." She said, trying to get him to talk to her. "We're pregnant. At least tell me how you fell about that." She was getting desperate now._

"_I feel like you should have told me a few weeks ago." He stated coldly. "That's how I feel."_

Haley's body shot up from the bed. Her breathing was heavy after waking up from dreaming about one of the worst conversations of her life.

He never talked to her about it. He never told her what he was thinking.

After that conversation, he left the apartment, and didn't come back until the next day. He came back, only to get some of his things, mumble something about Dan getting the rest of them tomorrow, and he left. Leaving his wife, who was crying hysterically behind. But he knew it wasn't only her he was leaving. And Haley only wished he would have returned. But she gave up hope on that the day he left for Duke.

When he left her at the doorway of their apartment that day, he moved in with Dan at his beach house. He wouldn't leave for Duke for another month, and that was the worst month of Haley's life. He knew she was pregnant. He knew he was going to have a child. He knew everything, but that didn't stop him from ignoring her. And that didn't stop him from turning the other way if he saw her in that corridor. She had cried herself to sleep that month so many times that she'd eventually lost count.

And what hurt the most? That was the fact that when he left for Duke, he didn't even say goodbye. Not even a letter explaining his actions towards her and their son. After his abandoning them, isn't that the least she could have asked for?

"Mama, why are you crying?" Jamie asked her tentatively.

She hadn't even realised that there were tears running down her cheeks. 3 years ago. That was the last time she had cried over him. _'Why did he have to come back?!_' She asked herself.

"I don't know baby. I must be a bit tired still." She said, trying to reassure her still doubtful son.

"Ok then." He said with a smile appearing on his face.

"Are you ready to spend the day with Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke?"

"Yep" Jamie said, with his smile growing, but it soon turned into a frown. "Why can't I spend the day with you, Mama?"

"I already told you baby. I have to clean the house."

"But I already put away all my toys." Jamie stated whilst his bottom lip started to stick out.

Haley tried to stifle her giggles at his pout whilst saying, "Not that kind cleaning baby, I need to sort out all of my clothes, and all of your ones that are too small, so I can see what I need to buy for you. And you know that if you stay here, you'll find a way of keeping all of your clothes, even the ones you don't need."

"Ok then." Satisfied with the answer, a smile returned to Jamie's face as he started to run towards Haley, just having to jump before he ran into the bed. As soon as he was close enough, he flung his arms around Haley's neck and hugging her as tight as possible.

"I love you, baby. Don't let anyone ever make you doubt that."

"I love you too, Mama."

Peyton was packing a few outfits into her bag, along with some for her family. When she left Tree Hill 5 years ago, she never thought that in the first place she went; she would find the man and his daughter that had left a year earlier. After everyone found out what Nathan had done to Haley, Peyton was the only one to talk to Nathan, to ask him how he was coping with everything. And deep down inside, she was still mad at Haley for leaving on tour. Haley broke Nathans heart, and then he returned the favour. But a part of her did feel horrible for Haley. Yet another Scott child was being raised without a father. And when Brooke found out about Peyton talking to Nathan, well, to say she was angry was a bit of an understatement. Peyton and Brook may have been best friends since they were 6, but Brooke still hadn't forgiven Peyton for everything with Lucas. And ever since then, Brooke and Haley had kept getting closer. Brooke even let Haley stay with her when she returned from tour. So when Brooke did find out, she said it was another way Peyton had betrayed her friends, and that she didn't want to see her anymore.

So she left. She got on the first bus out of there. Savannah, Georgia. That's were she ended up. She didn't really know why, but she remembered that's where Jake had taken Jenny, and she wondered if he was still there. He had always understood her. It hadn't take long for them to become friends again, and then a year after she moved to Savannah, she and Jake married. 2 years later, they had a baby boy. Michael Jacob Jagielski, younger sister to Jenny Jagielski, whom Peyton had legally adopted a week after her wedding.

As she finished packing, she joined her family in the car and they left for home.


End file.
